Zene the Gizoid/Personality and Relationships
r Personality " Damn you! You, the virus who infects this world, and for what purpose?! Whether your intentions are heroic or evil, I don't care! Anyone who seriously attacks my friends, no, my FAMILY, does not deserve forgiveness!" -Zene to Vemerl, after Vemerl had killed Silverbolt. '' Zene is very intelligent and friendly, but tends to only tell his true feelings to only the people he trusted the most. He is incredibly laid back most of the time and often jokes around and mocks people, even when he is near death. Despite this, he often makes oblivious remarks, which caused some people to get angry at him or blush, which confused him considering he had no idea of the second meaning of what he said. Zene also has a habit of saying certain things he senses for a comedic effect (for example, when Maxine once woke up annoyed, Zene insulted her while claiming it was his haki.) He used the phrase "My haki tells me..." or "My electrovision tells me..." to mock people. However, Zene has a clouding sense of justice, mercilessly attacking anyone who has done something that dangers the world or his family without even hearing why (this is strengthened after his time with the marines). He is the kind of person who wouldn't die to protect someone, he'd live his life protecting them, as he did with his family and friends (who he treats as family.) However, no matter who it is, Zene didn't do favors without being paid in someway. This, however, changed after the timeskip. Most of the time Zene is training, but he can also be seen hanging out with his friends or fighting. After becoming a weapon for the marines, Zene lost every trace of his old personality. He acted like a stereotypical robot, with no emotion whatsoever and only speaking to answer questions and respond to commands. Whenever he sensed a threat, major or minor, he tended to attack it with full force, despite occasional protests from the rest of the crew. This (lack of a) personality was only temporary, as his personality returned after Stelar reminded him of their journeys together. Relationships 'Crew' Because of his rather friendly nature, Zene is good friends with most of the crew. However, his strength and tendency to mock people, Zene also has the most rivalries in the crew, mainly with the strongest members. Despite this, he'd be willing to risk his life for anyone on the crew. Stelar Of his three rivalries, Zene's rivalry with Stelar is by far the least verbal, but the most serious. This is because they are almost the perfect rivals, with Zene being an electric swordsman and Stelar being a rubberman (where electricity doesn't harm him, but slashing attacks are his weakness). Also, the two are brothers, causing biological disputes between the two. However, despite this, the two have an unseperable bond of trust and respect, to the point where Zene uses Assist form with Stelar with no hesistation even though he would absorb all of Stelar's damage. Sync Probably the most heated rivalry in the Insane Pirates is between Zene and Sync. This rivalry started when they both wanted to be head swordsman, with Stelar deciding for Zene to be the swordsman. Soon, it heated up, with the two constantly insulting each other and getting into fights. However, besides this, the two are excellent friends and would do almost anything for each other. Anthony His rivalry with Anthony is much more subtle than his other two rivalries. The two constantly threaten to ill each other in some cruel way, but in reality the two never seem to be able to beat each other. Nevertheless, the two are a killer and badass team, and can defeat nearly any opponent together. Maxine Besides Sync, Zene has had the longest history with Maxine. The two trust each other very deeply, Zene following Maxine's commands when she is navigating and Maxine always trusting that Zene will be fine by himself. The two are considered the heaviest drinkers in the crew, but Zene can ultimately drink more before getting drunk. This occasionally causes the two to do strange antics together while drunk. They also have a combined attack where Maxine uses Zene as a bazooka. Steve Zene and Steve rarely speak with each other and have probably the loosest bond of the crew, even though they are step-brothers. When the crew found out of Steve's death, Zene was the least depressed. Nevertheless the two are on very good terms with each other. Dan Due to her being so similar to his son Noc, Zene cares greatly for her, to the point that he would have stabbed her gun to prevent her suicide had he not been KOed by Noc. He also showed concern after her death, but knew they would bring her back soon. When Sync wanted to revive Dan himself, Zene tried to give a hint to hasten the process, right after accepting Sync had to go at all. He hopes dearly for Sync's return and Dan's revival. Grenjo Being the most intelligent of the crew, they hang out and strategize very often. Their bond grew when Noc shared a room with Grenjo, making Grenjo Noc's "babysitter", in some ways. Since Grenjo tried to kill Vemerl, Zene used to hold a grudge. However, after finding out he was the son of Zene's friend, Kazuto Kirigaya, he had more respect. He was deeply concerned when Grenjo died, but stated he knew Grenjo was there the whole time. Airashi Upon waking back up from his coma, Airashi was the first person Zene saw. He was a bit disappointed that Shard was replaced so easily, but after finding out about her relationship with Stelar, he came to accept her as a crew member. He really enjoys her music, and he does whatever he can to protect her and the unborn child of her's and Stelar's. Stacy Zene's greatest relationship in the crew is with his hedgebot wife, Stacy. It was her who taught him the power of multiple colors of electricity. Zene went so far to make her happy that he managed to get them married in Atlantis of all places. Stacy is also the one person in the crew that Zene cares for and protects the most. In return, Stacy tends to spend a lot of her time with him. Zene constanty seemed worried for Stacy at the beginning of his years with Vemerl, but was only calmed after putting his faith in her. Lanna Zene and Lanna rarely speak to each other, but know each other very well due to Noc and Lanna's strong friendship. Even though he's threatened Lanna before, he would never puposefully hurt her in any way. '''Family' Noc Shortly after arriving on Mobius, Zene created the gizoid named Nocturne, but was shortened to Noc due to bad memories. Even with the two's constant transformations, they remain family. Zene has so much faith in his son that he has named him Zene's heir, and beleives Noc will surpass him. The two have a bond very powerful, and would do anything for each other. They also somehow can read each other's minds, even without Zene's power. Vemerl While initially seeing his brother as his enemy, Zene and Vemerl have grown to respect each other and build a new brotherly bond. Their bond is so strong, in fact, that Vemerl is one of the few Zene can fuse with in hid normal Fusion mode and not assist mode. Memellow Since Memellow appeared in Zene's life randomly, Zene was at first confused about this new son, causing a rocky start between them. However, when Zene came to accept Memellow, the two ended up becoming a great father- son duo (almost as great as Zene and Noc). The Original Emeclones The Original Zene Originally, Zene had nothing but respect for his past self, since his past self managed to kill Vemerl and potentially save the entire Twilight Cage. However, when he found out that the insanity in his body was actally the original Zene's soul gone corrupt, he refused to accept his original as a part of him and started shunning him. However, it is assumed that when Zene accepts his original, the original's soul will become one with Zene's, causing power so great that Zene will be able to surpass both Stelar and Vemerl. Axis and Yyen/ Axenn Despite having never met them, Axenn had a grudge against Zene for letting Vemerl survive and even teaming with him. This caused Zene to become enemies with them, too. This rivalry was so great that Vemerl and Zene had to kill Axenn, for everyone's safety. Also, due to their affiliations with the Nocturnus, Zene had a great disrespect for the fused gizoids.